BridgitMendlerVEVO
|imagen = BridgitMendlerVEVOdiving.jpg |fecha = 2 de Julio de 2010 |suscriptores = 1,641,348 |videos = 68 }} [https://www.youtube.com/user/BridgitMendlerVEVO BridgitMendlerVEVO] es el canal de VEVO de Bridgit Mendler. Tiene 66 vídeos, aproximadamente 1,700 millones de suscriptores, y 300 millones de vistas totales. También es accesible por Youtube. Actualmente tiene 2 videos certificados VEVO, lo que significa que tienen al menos 100 millones de visitas. Estadísticas Desde 29/01/17 Vídeos Música Videos musicales Videos Lyrics Audios Detrás de escena Acústicos Videos exclusivos de VEVO Videos borrados * Bridgit Mendler - Love Will Tell Us Where to Go - 19.6K * Bridgit Mendler - Forgot to Laugh - 22.9K * Bridgit Mendler - Hold On for Dear Love - 27.7K * Bridgit Mendler - Blonde - 24.5K * Bridgit Mendler - City Lights - 36.4K * Bridgit Mendler - All I See Is Gold - 32.5K Otros Vevo lift series * Bridgit Mendler - LIFT Teaser (VEVO LIFT) 114,631 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - LIFT Intro: Bridgit Mendler (VEVO LIFT) 426,330 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not Interview (VEVO LIFT Presents) 244,588 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane Interview (VEVO LIFT Presents) 94,826 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Stylized (VEVO LIFT) 542,204 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Video Diary, Pt. 3 (VEVO LIFT) 51,468 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - 5:15 Interview (VEVO LIFT Presents) 49,802 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Eman & Evan Kidd Bogart Talk Bridget Mendler (VEVO Lift) 43,850 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Hello My Name Is... Album Retrospective 424,035 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Love Will Tell Us Where to Go (Interview) 42,932 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - All I See Is Gold (Interview) 98,280 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Forgot to Laugh (Interview) 144,283 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Top of the World (Interview) vistas * Bridgit Mendler - City Lights (Interview) vistas * Bridgit Mendler - The Fall Song (Interview) vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Blonde (Interview) vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Hold On for Dear Love (Interview) vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Rocks at My Window (Interview) 149,867 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Bridgit Welcomes R5 To LIFT (VEVO LIFT) 304,615 vistas Video remixes * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (C&M Remix) 232,159 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Alex Ghenea Remix) 957,234 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Belanger Remix) 263,809 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Bit Error Remix) 487,267 vistas * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Frank Lamboy Remix) 888,412 vistas Videos en vivo *"Hurricane" (Live) en The Radio Disney Music Awards 2013 *"Starry Eyed" (cover) (Live) en The Hurricane Sessions *"Locked Out of Heaven" (Live) en The Hurricane Sessions *"Hurricane" (Live) en The Hurricane Sessions *"Top of the World" (Live) en The Hurricane Sessions *Top of the World (Acoustic) (Live) Otros *Ready or Not (Christmas Lights Version) *Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 1) *Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 2) *Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 3) *Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 4) Curiosidades Galería BridgitMendlerVEVOProfilePicture.jpg|Icono #1 Bridgitmendlervevo1.jpg|Icono #2 BridgitMendlerVEVOdiving.jpg|Icono #3 Nota: Todas las estadísticas a través de Vevo y Socialblade Categoría:Canales de Youtube